FY:ChineseAmericans that dancehula in tutus and
by DJchichiri
Summary: co title:eat burgers originated in RomaniaS:2 idiotic friends get taken into the universe of the 4 gods. Byakko/Genbu have priestesses. Sieryuu's priestess is their worst enemy in school. Who will be the Suzaku priestess & what is the fate of the other?


IF YOUR THE KIND OF PERSON WHO LIKES TO SKIP THE INTRO YOU SHOULD READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY! YOU MIGHT BE INTERESTED! Hello!:) This is my first time writing a fanfic sweatdrop. Please excuse me if I get a really bad temper or somthing. This story will have occasional swear words and it will have the ocasional SHUT UP in it. I hope you enjoy my Fanfic. :) ( This is story is also team written by Jenny.) My Fav is Chichiri and Jennys is Nuriko.{MAYBE ITS TASUKI...NO NURIKO...NO TASUKI...IM STILL THINKING} so therefore this first chapter is dedicated to those who are like us. I am going to have 3 open slots for people to draw or write a brief description of people they would like to have published into my story. All three will be female, and 1 will be the preistess of Seiruu, Genbu, & Byakko. If you cant send it to me on fanfiction.net please email me at Dianajamesjiang@yahoo.com and jennyzhang515@msn.com. You should get a reply at least 24 hours later. This will only last until 4/1/03 thanks to Karina unless I give a further notice. I will mention if there are any other slots. Fushigi Yuugi is definatly not copyright to me, and I thank the person who invented it because its a great series/story. sniff sniff I wish I owned it sniff sniff. {SHUT UP AND GET OVER IT} SO READ ON AND ENJOY!!!   
  
{}-this is shown when my editor -{CHEIF EDITOR!!!}(she screamed out of nowhere)-is yelling at me for what I have written  
  
[]-Me protesting against JENNY!  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Fushigi Yuugi of the Chinese Americans that dance the hula in tutus and eat burgers orginated in Romainia   
  
By Diana & Jenny  
  
Chapter 1 : The Blue book with the orange bra inside and how we got in it, and nearly killed ourselves  
  
Dedicated to fans of Chichiri and...{I STILL HAVEN'T DECIEDED!}  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Rrrrrrrrrrrring! Uggggh! It was 9:10 in the morning and ON. A. SUNDAY! What kind of phsyco would call at this time of day! I picked up the phone and said" Hello,"(Athough I pressed down the urge to add "Idiot, do you realize WHAT TIME IT IS?") "Rise and S-h-i-n-e" my best friend Jenny chimed/BOOMED on the speaker with her oh-so-melodic voice. "SHUDDUP!" I shouted back. "Sorry, I just found this really weird book and called you right away because you're SO SPECIAL ^.^" she replied ALOT quieter. "Really?" I teased. "Meet me at the library as soon as you can" she said quickly. I hung up and threw on my jacket (it was pointless to go back to sleep with Jenny on my back anyway) and got on my bike and slipped out, grabbed the cellphone and raced to the library (and slammed into three lightpoles on the way). When I reached the door, Jenny was already there. "What took you so long?" I then I began my LO-NG EX-PLI-NA-TION and before I got to the third sentance, which I doubt Jenny heard because I was talking so fast, she wacked me over my head. "What was that for? You'll ruin my strait A reportcard and make me fail highschool!" I said angrily. "Shut up and lets go check out the book." So she got out her library card and was suprised to hear the checkout lady say" Is this a donation?" in her freaky flat voice, (because she had SO MUCH MAKEUP IT WOULD HAVE CRACKED LIKE AN EGGSHELL.....if she had moved her lips any larger) {HOW RUDE!!!}[It's TRUE!!].... Jenny had this GI-GAN-TIC sweatdrop on the back of her head. "No", she said quickly, and grabbed me and dragged me out of the library. It was hard to hold back all of my giggles, and when I could hold it no longer I burst out laughing, and she slapped me across the face. This was definatly a wrong move because I was born with super sharp nails [I THINK] and the amazing ability to figureskate and all my lessons had brought muscles to my legs and so I kicked and scratched her. Then I realized that she had never slapped me and that I had been having a halucination and felt a GI-GAN-TIC sweatdrop on the back of my head. Splash! It hit the ground and I apologized and started my LO-NG EX-PLI-NA-TION. It's a good thing Jenny does not get angry really easily, other wise, I would have been dead. We went to my house and locked ourselves in my room so my little brother had no way of interfering. The book fell out of Jennys hands and to our amazment an orange bra fell out. "Ummm.......jenny, is that yours?"".........."GI-GAN-TIC SWEATDROPShe pinched it as if it smelt like dead skunks and dropped it into the trash. The front cover was all written in chineese and so I had no way of reading unlike Jenny, who proudly read it outloud to me. Not after she had read one sentance, this red light surrounded us and the room faded away. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHH! Jenny screamed, (what a baby! Hahahahaha. This is not including that I was probably screaming TEN TIMES louder than Jenny so there is actually NO point in laughing. GI-GAN-TIC SWEATDROP. Jenny landed with a thump on her head and bounced on to her butt,{I DID NOT!!!}[Im writing this STORY SO GET OFF] and for some reason I came in a second later and crashed on top of her. (It's a good thing Im pretty light, otherwise I might have crushed her.) That second I felt really warm and powerful. I was not sure of this feeling. I asked Jenny if she had felt it and she replied" You know what I felt and feel? I felt this gigantic elephant LAND ON ME, AND IT STILL HAPPENS TO BE SITTING ON ME!!! GI-GAN-TIC Sweatdrop falls and lands on Jenny! "AND YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK, IT PUKED ON ME NOW!!" she exclaimed sarcasticly. It was then that I finally got off of her and apologized with my LO-NG EX-PLI-NA-TION. When I finally finished and noticed my surroundings for the first time that I remembered what had happened. As I was deciphering this, Jenny's (to me, gigantic head) popped in front of mine while I was..{in lala land} [THINKING!]. When I finally came to my senses, knowing that we had been sucked into the book, I quickly jumped on a rock with horrer written all over my face."AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed"Monster, go away, monster" Jenny slapped me. [Was that a hallucination again?] {NO YOU IDIOT} "What the heck is wrong with you?" she asked. " Oh its just you, and NEVER DO THAT AGAIN" I screamed at her."Could you NOT TELL MY FACE WAS WHITE?""Oh yeah, I noticed that" she said pleasently, and for the first time started her own LO-NG EX-PLI-NA-TION and I told her that I believed that we had been sucked into the book. It was then that we heard somthing behind us.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
I REPEAT:  
  
I am going to have 3 open slots for people to draw or write a brief description of people they would like to have published into my story. All three will be female, and 1 will be the preistess of Seiruu, Genbu, & Byakko. If you cant send it to me on fanfiction.net please email me at Dianajamesjiang@yahoo.com. You should get a reply at least 24 hours later. This will only last until 4/1/03 unless I give a further notice. I will mention if there are any other slots. Please review our story, we would be so thankful + well mention your name at the beggining of the next chapter and dedicate it to all who make a attempt and effort to create/make a charecter for this story or review. :) This is a Rather short chapter the others will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW{puppyface} OR ELSE............. 


End file.
